chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Fallon
Sean Trystan Fallon is a character used by Lowri in World 12: Spies. He is 39 years old, and possesses the abilities of Immortality, Martial Supremacy and Escape Skill. He is a member of Fallon Industries and is engaged to his colleague Layla Reed. Appearance Sean has light blue eyes and dark brown hair. He is 6'1 in height, and slightly muscular with a lean build. Due to his ability of immortality, he now looks younger than his real age, though the strain of his experiences can occasionally show in his eyes and on his face. He tends to prefer dressing casually, but like most in his industry, he really has to dress as the current job requires. Personality Sean is a straightforward man, and is usually honest, apart from the deception required by his work. He tends to wear his heart on his sleeve. He is also loyal, even if not to the degree of loyalty shown by Keagan. He can be a bit of an adrenaline junkie and loves the thought of danger, which is why he first suggested the idea of becoming spies when he, his siblings and Layla founded Fallon Industries. Abilities Sean's first ability is Immortality. He is capable of healing from any injury. However, more serious and otherwise fatal injuries take longer to heal, particularly ones to his head. It was originally believed that a point blank gunshot to the head would kill him, and when he suffered this, he took hours to revive and his family believed him to be dead for a decade. The ability has also slowed his ageing, and means that he can live without air or food at need. He cannot become ill, or be poisoned, but he still feels pain just like anyone else. His second ability is Martial Supremacy. This ability is closely tied to his back brain impulses, and gives him immense skill in all types of fighting. He automatically knows all types of martial art and hand-to-hand combat, and also knows how to use any type of weapon the first time he touches one. It is impossible for him to lose these skills. It also improves his tactical skill, and gives him amazing knowledge of where to aim for to cause different degrees of damage. His reflexes and speed are improved, and he can fight instinctually which enables him to fight in darkness or under heavy fire without needing to think about it. His third ability is Escape Skill. This enables him to escape almost any situation with ease and skill, a real Houdini. He can slip binds and cuffs, or slip through bars and small spaces. He can also usually work out the best escape route, and will almost always have one. He detect snares and traps much more easily than a normal person. Family & Relationships *Mother - Alaina Fallon *Father - Sheridan Fallon *Sister - Brea Fallon *Brother - Keagan Fallon *Fiancee - Layla Reed *Possible son - Benjamin Reed History Sean grew up in San Francisco, and manifested the first two of his abilities while in his teens. He began dating Layla Reed, an old friend, when he was 20 and she was 17. He, Layla, Brea and Keagan then founded Fallon Industries when he was 26, and Drew Ackerley joined them the following year. A year afterwards, Sean was seemingly killed when he was shot in the head at point blank range during a mission. At the time, it was believed that this was the one weakness in his ability. However, he did survive, but took nearly a day to heal. By that time the other four had returned to America, believing him dead, and Layla had left the company. He didn't have any proof of identity with him, and it took him a decade to return to America himself and find his family. Brea tried to find Layla to share the news, but only learned that she had wiped her memories. Hearing of this, Sean went to visit Layla just to see if she was happy and to try to get himself some closure, but when Layla saw him, she accidentally healed her memories. After this, she chose to rejoin Fallon Industries. During her first mission back, she and Sean were both captured by associates of a man they'd earlier caught and imprisoned, and were tortured to try to get the man's whereabouts before they escaped. They kissed in the aftermath, but later decided that it'd been a mistake, and tried to act as if it'd never happened. This didn't work, and after a few months they began having an affair. Shortly after Fallon Industries defeated a rival group who had been working against them, Layla found herself pregnant. She asked Brea to make a clone of her in order to protect the child while she continued to go on missions. Sean didn't know this, as Brea was the only member of the team to know of her pregnancy. Layla gave birth to a son, Benjamin. She didn't know if Trey or Sean was the father. When the boy was around 3 months old, Trey was informed of her ongoing affair by Pariah, a man working against Fallon Industries. Pariah manipulated him into planting a tracking device in Layla's pocket, which he then used to ambush the team. Layla learned of this, confronted Trey and divorced him because of it. When she told Sean of this, he admitted that the ring he'd given her, over a decade before, had been intended as a proposal but he'd hesitated. She told him that she'd known. Etymology Sean is a Gaelic form of a Hebrew name meaning "God is gracious". This has no relevance to Sean, as he doesn't believe in God. His middle name, Trystan, is Gaelic meaning "tumult", referring to his history. His surname, Fallon, is Gaelic meaning "leader". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.